


new horizons

by chaetozakis



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Animal Crossing - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, gamer!michaeng, soft gfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaetozakis/pseuds/chaetozakis
Summary: Chaeyoung met Mina on her Animal Crossing Island, and she decides to talk to her.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 112





	new horizons

If you ask Chaeyoung what she normally does on Friday evenings, she'll answer playing the new Animal Crossing game. If you ask why, well she thinks playing the game is therapeutic. In a sense that she finds improving her island peaceful and she finds it as an escape from the real world. 

She's on her last year on university, and everything is really hectic especially when you're a medical student. This week just really drained her off so bad that all she wanted to do was lie in bed, wrap blankets around her, and play Animal Crossing. 

Her friends Jeongyeon, Dahyun and Tzuyu actually planned to go out today to relieve some stress. But knowing their friend is an introvert, she preferred to stay indoors with her game instead of going out and talking to random people. They didn't force her to go out today. Instead, they gave her soft pats in the head and told her to enjoy her game. Which Chaeyoung really appreciated so much. 

Now she's on her bed, lying down while she patiently waits for the loading screen to finish. Once she saw the familiar tune and opening of the game, she excitedly picked it up and pressed continue.

Two hours later, she's roaming around her island with nothing to do anymore. She just finished gathering up some resources to make furniture for her home. She also finished selling some fish and bugs she caught. And she also finished watering the baby trees near her house. She noticed that her island has a lot of visitors today. She turned on the options to let all her friends visit her island all at once. 

Yes, Chaeyoung is an introvert. But when it comes to the Animal Crossing community, she becomes a full blown extrovert. 

She's one of the members of this community in Reddit. Where different people from different countries connect by talking and posting in the community. She posted on it once, telling the members to add her on it so she could show them her island. She got over a hundred responses, also asking her to add her back. Currently, Chaeyoung has 423 friends in her game. 

She came across to this girl, with the username 'tomatopenguin' standing near her beach. The said user was fishing, as she watched her catch a red snapper. The player is wearing a blue shirt with a penguin drawn into it, matching blue skirt and white shoes. Her hair is blonde and long that goes down to her shoulders. Chaeyoung notices the player's love for penguins, which is obvious on her shirt and username. Believe it or not, Chaeyoung finds it adorable.

Before she knew it. she held the R button making a keyboard pop up on her screen. She types of a simple hello, and to her surprise, the player stopped fishing and turned around. 

tigercub99: hello

tomatopenguin: hi :)

Chaeyoung immediately smiles at the cute smiley face on the message. Seconds later she typed out a response that is shown on the bubble. 

tigercub99: i haven't seen you in my island before

tigercub99: is it your first time visiting?

tomatopenguin: yes!

tomatopenguin: i saw your post on reddit, and i added you

Chaeyoung makes an 'oh' sound as she realized she's seen this username before. She remembers her posting some stuff in the community, such as asking how money trees worked and asking for some tips on how to earn more bells. She smiles and quickly types out a response.

tigercub99: that's cool! 

tigercub99: i saw some of your posts too. how is your island going?

tomatopenguin: it's going alright! i already gained 100,000 bells today

tomatopenguin: the replies on my post were really helpful im glad people helped me out on it

tigercub99: that's good to hear

tigercub99: if you need any help you can ask me

tomatopenguin: thanks for that, you have a nice island btw ;) 

Chaeyoung suddenly blushes at the winking emoji on the bubble. She found it weird how this person just made her blush by an emoji. She slapped both of her cheeks before typing back a response. 

tigercub99: thank you :)

Few seconds passed, she didn't get any response from the player. She assumes that the conversation ended from there, ignoring the feeling of sadness and disappointment in her stomach. Just as she was moving away from the player, she sent another message. 

tomatopenguin: want to talk in nooklink?

Chaeyoung was surprised that the player asked her to have a chat on Nooklink. It's located on the Nintendo Online App where you can chat with your friends. It even allows you to have an audio call to the other players, which she haven't been tried before. She smiles to herself and typed a response. 

tigercub99: sure!

Half an hour later she got to know the other player better. Her name is Mina, she's Japanese, she loves penguins and her friends also call her one because of the way she walks. She is a college student like Chaeyoung and surprisingly, she currently lives in Seoul for college. She is actually a gamer, and aside from Animal Crossing, she likes to play Minecraft.

Chaeyoung also introduced herself to Mina, giving the same information to the girl. They talked a litle more about their studies. Apparently, Mina is majoring in dance. She actually learned ballet when she was a child. Chaeyoung was surprised to know that Mina is a gamer and also a dancer, especially someone who's good at ballet. 

The thing that surprised her the most is she actually wanted to meet this girl. She didn't care if she'll stutter and be shy when she finally meets her. Their chances of meeting her is actually big considering Mina lives in Seoul, and she's studying in a university. They are a handful of universities in the city, and they are near to each other. She wanted to meet this girl and form a friendship (or more than that if she was given a chance). She took a deep breath and she toughened up herself, before she types a message. 

tigercub99: hey mina, can i ask you something?

tomatopenguin: sure, what is it?

Just before she types out a message, her Switch shuts down. She lets out a frustrated groan as her console shut down because the battery gone out. She immediately runs to her drawers looking for the charger. It took her 10 minutes to find it on the couch in her dorm's living room. She runs back to her room and plug the charger on to the socket, and plugs it in her Switch. 

She opens up the app and sees three new messages from Mina, which was sent five minutes ago.

tomatopenguin: chaeyoung are you still there?

tomatopenguin: oh well i guess you fell asleep

tomatopenguin: goodnight chaeyoung :)

She lets out another frustrated groan. If it wasn't for her Switch dying and her misplacing her charger, she could have asked Mina to meet up. But she still asked her the question, hoping the other player to respond soon. 

tigercub99: sorry! my switch died and i misplaced the charger ):

tigercub99: i just want to ask if you wanted to meet soon, if that's alright with you

A couple of minutes passed, Mina is still not replying. She notices that the green circle near her player's icon is gone, indicating she's offline. She sighs, she must have fallen asleep too. 

tigercub99: goodnight mina :)

Chaeyoung turns off the switch and sets it aside on her bedside drawer. She hopes that the girl will reply tomorrow morning, and soon meet up with her. 

She closes her eyes, and drifts to sleep with one person in mind. 

\--------------------------

Hours turned into days, weeks and a month. It's been a month since Mina was online in the game, and a month since her last reply to Chaeyoung. 

Chaeyoung didn't know that she would be instantly attached to the other player in matter of a few hours. Well you can't blame her though, it's been a while since she talked to someone other than her friends and family. She met someone who has the same interest with her on games and Animal Crossing. Plus, she enjoyed the talk with Mina, and she still wants to meet her so bad. 

She still continued to wait for her though. She opens her Switch every night, waiting for Mina's reply while she's doing some homework. This time, her charger is on her side just in case it shuts down again. 

Her recent emotions about Mina didn't go unnoticed by her friends. Chaeyoung told them about the girl and they were happy that she made a new friend. But the sad part is, they don't know anyone named Mina majoring dance in their university. Which left Chaeyoung no choice but to wait for Mina's reply again. 

Now, Chaeyoung finds herself sitting on a café with her friends. Jeongyeon dragged her out of her dorm because they're supposedly meeting her girlfriend's friends today. The taller girl knows how uneasy Chaeyoung is when meeting new people, but she assured her that Nayeon and her friends are good people (even though Jeongyeon haven't met Nayeon's friends). She even let her bring her Switch, which makes Chaeyoung a bit enthusiastic to go. 

"What are you going to do with the oranges?" Jeongyeon asks as she watches Chaeyoung harvest the said fruit in the game. The three of her friends are huddled near her, watching her play her favorite game. 

"I'm going to sell them," Chaeyoung answers as she moves her character to walk towards Timmy and Tommy's shop to sell the fruits. 

"That game is actually interesting than I thought," Tzuyu comments, "Can you eat the oranges?"

"Yeah," the player nods, showing her friends how her character ate the fruit, elicting different reactions from her friends. 

"That's cool!" Dahyun quips, "How much is that? I kinda want to buy it."

Before Chaeyoung answers, the bell rings from the front door of the café. Indicating new customers have arrived. They all whipped their heads to the directions and see five people entered the café. It is lead by a girl with short brown hair, chubby cheeks and rabbit teeth. She watches Jeongyeon stand up and approach the girl to hug her. As they approched their table, they all stood up to greet them. 

"It's nice to see you again Chaeng," Nayeon says happily, squishing the latter's cheeks, "I see you brought your game?"

Chaeyoung only nods shyly. Nayeon gives her a meaningful pat on the head before going back to her friends. 

"So these are my friends, Jihyo, Momo, Sana and Mina," Nayeon introduces. Chaeyoung's friends glance at her when Nayeon introduces a familiar name.

She looks at the girl named Mina, and she has long blonde hair like the character Mina has. Chaeyoung would like to think it was just a coincidence, because there's certainly a thousand or millions of girls named Mina in the world. But the Mina standing in front of her looks so elegant and gorgeous, that it makes her throat dry and breathless. 

"-and Chaeyoung."

She's pulled back to reality when Nayeon mentions her name, introducing her to her friends. She didn't miss the look of recognition in Mina's eyes, and the way she looks at her Switch. 

Could it be?

She gives them a shy smile that shows her dimples, making the girl in pink hair coo at her adoringly. 

"Oh my god, she's so cute!" the girl says. Chaeyoung bows her head as she gets more shy, a tint of pink coloring her cheeks. 

"Sana, you're scaring her off," Nayeon says, looking apologetically at her, "Sorry about that Chaeng, she's flirty with a lot of people."

"It's okay," Chaeyoung says with another smile as she grabs her console. All of them began to sit down and chat.

Much to her surprise, the girl named Mina sat next to her, actively joining the conversation. While she's playing and only speaking when she's asked about something. 

What she didn't notice is Mina is looking at her console as well. She almost dropped it in shock when someone beside her mutter something incoherent. She looks to her side and saw Mina with a shocked look in her face. 

"You're tigercub99?" she asks, pointing at her character that's currently collecting bugs. She gapes at her, wondering why she knows her username. Well unless..

"Yeah that's me," Chaeyoung nods, "How did you know?"

"I'm tomatopenguin, the one you talked to!"

Chaeyoung's eyes widen as the girl she's waiting for is actually sitting beside her. She's Mina! The Mina she talked to a month ago, the girl who visited her island!

"Mina?" she sputters out. 

The blonde girl nods happily, "It's me, Mina."

She currently lost her tongue, as she didn't know what to say to her. As much she was happy to finally meet the girl, she wondered why she didn't reply to her. 

"Why didn't you reply to me?"

"About that," Mina smiles sheepishly, "My switch died out too and I just found out on the same night that my charger was broken. I couldn't find a new one in the mall so I ordered online, but it haven't arrived yet."

To hell with the chargers, Chaeyoung thought. What is wrong with Nintendo and their chargers being fragile? 

"That explains why you haven't replied to me in a month," she replies with a smile. 

"Yup. Sorry about that, you must have waited a long time for me to reply," Mina apologizes. 

Chaeyoung shakes her head, "No it's alright. The important thing is, we met now. Crazy how the world is so small huh?"

"Yeah, that's what matters now," Mina smiles to her. No words have been said next, as their eyes do the talking. Unknown to them, all of their friends were watching and listening to them talk. They stayed staring at each other, until Jihyo cleared her throat. The two players avert their gaze from each other, blushing. 

"I didn't know you guys knew each other," Momo says while sipping her drink. 

"She's actually the girl I met on Animal Crossing a month ago," Mina replies, "Remember that night when I found out my charger is broken?"

"Oh she's that girl?" Sana exclaims, "You guys had no idea how much Mina talks about her!"

"Sana!" Nayeon cuts her off before she embrasses the blonde girl more. Mina only blushes, making the whole table erupt in laughter.

Soon enough, they began to chat more. Chaeyoung becomes more comfortable with Mina by her side, leaving her Switch turned off on the table. She's actually glad she let Jeongyeon drag her out of her dorm, or she wouldn't meet Nayeon's friends, especially Mina. 

\------------------

Three months later, Mina and Chaeyoung are officially together. Ever since their first meeting at the café their friends were certain that they would end up together. They spend most of their time together playing games, or exploring the new games they recommend to each other, or just plainly cuddling. 

Chaeyoung starts to enjoy Minecraft as well, while Mina starts to play Pokemon, Chaeyoung's favorite game franchise. Their dates would consist of them sitting beside together while playing their own games. 

Now, Mina is currently playing the latest version of Pokemon, fighting the Pokemon League Champion. While Chaeyoung is backhugging her, watching her from behind. She plays with the tips of Mina's hair while her chin is rested on her girlfriend's shoulder. 

"Yes!" Mina punches her fist in the air, "Take that Leon!"

Chaeyoung laughs at her girlfriend, "See? You beat Leon's ass!"

Mina sets down the console and turns to her girlfriend, "Give yourself some credit too babe. You literally helped me level up all of my team. Without you I couldn't beat his annoying ass."

"You're mean to Leon, he's cool come on," Chaeyoung taps Mina's nose, "After that there are post game events that you should do."

"That," Mina puts the console on Chaeyoung's bedside drawer and tackles her girlfriend, making her straddle Chaeyoung, "can wait."

Chaeyoung giggles, "Yeah, definitely can wait."

Mina leans in, close enough that their foreheads are touching. She feels her girlfriend's hot breath on lips, as she lovingly stares on her large, dark eyes. 

"I love you Chae."

Chaeyoung leans in and captures Mina's lips into a soft, sweet kiss. 

"I love you too, Mina."


End file.
